CES LIENS QUI NOUS UNISSENT
by FireflyCity
Summary: Après l'inception, Arthur pensait que tout était fini, que c'était du passé, n'acceptant que quelques jobs bien payé, bien sûr. Seulement, lorsque Ariadne est kidnappée par un mystérieux personnage du passé d'Arthur, l'équipe se rassemble à nouveau pour un dernier coup, pour tenter de la sauver... Histoire originale de moi, toute la courtoisie traductions de Frederick Ssen.
1. 1

CHAPITRE 1 : Invitation

Oo0oO

Arthur se jeta silencieusement sur le grand lit moelleux, les yeux vides fixés sur le plafond jaune pâle au-dessus de lui. Il était 7 heures du soir et il avait dîné, fait ses valises et même eu le temps de lire, un peu rapidement, le journal qu'il avait acheté pour le voyage. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il se contenta d'observer le plafond, occasionnellement de penser à elle. Il s'était écoulé un mois maintenant depuis qu'il avait vu la jeune architecte et, même s'il détestait l'admettre, chaque moment qu'il passait loin d'elle lui brisait le cœur.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux avant. Gracie Mourdoe, son ex-petite amie lorsqu'il était à l'université, avait réussi à emballer son cœur et à lui couper le souffle, mais il s'était arrêter à sa beauté. Mais avec elle, s'était différent. C'était comme si elle était le soleil au centre de son univers, l'attirant et le réchauffant juste avec son sourire. Ses regards divergeaient de ceux de Gracie, mais elle était attirante d'une autre manière, avec sa personnalité et son innocence. C'était en appuyant sur cette innocence qu'il avait insisté pour qu'elle continue ses études à Paris, plutôt que de lui demander de venir avec lui, comme il l'aurait voulu. Il ne pouvait pas être si égoïste, la mettre en danger juste parce qu'il voulait être heureux. Son cœur ne pouvait vouloir que ce qu'il ne pouvait vouloir. Arthur espérait parfois pouvoir comprendre son cœur. Après des années à voyager dans les rêves des autres, à leur voler une partie de leur subconscient comme un archéologue, il comprenait les rouages de l'esprit mieux que la plupart des psychologues de ce monde. Mais les besoins de son cœur, il ne les comprendrait jamais, il ne pouvait jamais espérer les comprendre.

Le vibreur de son téléphone le ramena à la réalité, les deux bips et la courte vibration l'avertirent qu'il avait reçu un message. Cherchant sur la table de chevet à la tête du lit, il attrapa le téléphone et y lut le nom. Ariadne. Seul, ce nom fit apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Rapidement, il donna une légère pression sur l'écran et une petite icône du message apparu. Une dernière pression et le message s'ouvrit à l'écran.

Appelle-moi.

Deux simples mots. Pas d'émotion, pas d'explication. Perplexe, Arthur fit rapidement un calcul mental et détermina, avec plus ou moins de certitude, qu'il était environ 1 heure du matin à Paris. Ariadne n'était jamais levée à cette heure-là, encore moins la nuit avant un examen. Pourquoi lui a-t-elle envoyé un message si tard, et pourquoi a-t-elle besoin qu'il l'appelle d'urgence ? Une partie de lui pensait probablement qu'il réagissait de façon disproportionnée et l'autre partie, qu'il avait méticuleusement entraîné à traiter chaque situation calmement, prit finalement le dessus. Respirant profondément, il appela le numéro et porta le téléphone à son oreille. Il se sentit plus calme à la première sonorité.

"Allo?" la voix d'Ariadne répondit lentement, presque hésitante.

Arthur soupira légèrement de soulagement. "Hey, Ariadne, c'est moi. Tu m'as demandé de t'appel-

"Alors, c'est celui qu'elle a décidé d'appeler"

Arthur commença à paniquer légèrement. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Ariadne qui parlait, mais un étranger, la voix râpeuse d'un homme inconnu.

"Je lui ai donné le choix d'appeler une personne, une personne dans le monde et plutôt de sa famille, ses collègues, amis ou même la police. Elle vous as appelé."

Les yeux d'Arthur s'agrandirent et il se redressa sur le lit. "Où est Ariadne?"

"Elle est vivante et saine et sauve, pour le moment," répondit mystérieusement la voix.

"Qui êtes-vous et que voulez-vous?" demanda Arthur en fermant sa main en un poing.

"Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir qui je suis, mais je sais qui vous êtes Arthur, et c'est tout ce qui compte réellement."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" répéta Arthur avec un calme glacial, en dépit des turbulences émotionnelles qui faisait rage dans son esprit.

"J'aimerais jouer à un jeu," reprit la voix, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

"De quoi parlez-vous?" dit Arthur, la voix posée et menaçante.

"J'ai dit que j'aimerais jouer à un jeu. Mais pas juste un vieux jeu ennuyeux, non, mais le meilleur des styles de jeu, un jeu avec des prix.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre ; quelque chose dans la voix de l'homme était cachée de manière inquiétante, comme un homme qui était fou. La folie était une partie des affaires, comme le disait Eames, mais autre chose s'infiltrait dans la voix de l'homme et lui donnait du pouvoir. Il savait qu'Arthur ne pouvait pas le contredire, pas avec la vie d'Ariadne en jeu. Un malade mental était incroyablement dangereux, particulièrement avec un otage. La plus petite erreur pouvait le faire craquer, les faire basculer du côté de la folie pure. Si cet homme atteignait cet état, alors, Ariadne ne s'en sortirait jamais vivante.

"Quelle sorte de prix?" continua Arthur lentement, distrayant l'homme d'Ariadne.

"Je suis heureux que vous vouliez toujours jouer." Il y eut une brève pause et Arthur put imaginer l'homme qui souriait pour lui-même. "Voilà les prix. Si vous gagnez, je relâcherais votre amie et me rendrait à la police. Pas de violence, pas de résistance, simplement. Par contre, si je gagne, je vous demanderais une faveur. Je ne vous la dirais pas avant que j'ai gagné, mais pas de soucis pour ce que vous devrez exécuter.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre à nouveau, réduit au silence par la force de sa conscience.

"Maintenant, je vous propose un deal. Comme c'est la première fois que vous jouez, vous pouvez rassembler quelques amis pour vous aider, mais pas plus que 3 par contre. Si vous souhaitez jouer le jeu, rendez-vous, vous et vos amis, à Big Ben à Londres, Angleterre dans 3 jours. Si vous ne participez pas au jeu, je tuerais votre petite amie. Simplement. Quand vous arriverez, le jeu vous sera expliqué et nous commencerons. Questions?"

Arthur resta silencieux un moment, analysant ses options. 3 jours n'étaient pas suffisant pour traquer cet homme et l'arrêter, pas avec les extracteurs dispersés à travers les 7 continents, et refuser de jouer condamnerait Ariadne. Jouer était risqué, surtout en considérant qu'il n'avait absolument aucune idée du genre de jeu qu'il allait jouer. Mais c'était la seule solution.

"Non. Je serais là."

"Bien. Nous nous recroiserons dans 3 jours, Arthur." Et, sur ces mots, la ligne fut coupée.

Oo0oO

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, au-delà du grand océan dans une ville enveloppée de la nuit noire, un téléphone se mit à sonner. Pendant un moment, ce fut le silence et puis, de légers rires se firent entendre, doux d'abord, puis ils augmentèrent progressivement jusqu'à rebondir contre les murs de la pièce vide.

"Je crois que nous allons jouer un petit jeu, après tout." dit doucement un homme, souriant pour lui-même.

Après un moment, il prit le téléphone dans sa main et le lança à travers la pièce de toutes ses forces. Après avoir rencontré le mur en béton, il tomba au sol, en mille morceaux. Dans un coin sombre, une jeune femme grogna légèrement pour signifier son mécontentement du au bruit, rappelant sa présence à l'homme.

Il se tourna vers elle, lui fit son plus beau sourire et avança dans sa direction.

"Et c'est grâce à vous."

Il s'accroupit près d'elle, regarda attentivement son visage conne s'il voulait mémoriser tous ses détails. Presque inconsciemment, il effleura le côté de sa tête de sa main. La jeune femme réagit légèrement quand il la toucha en lui tournant le dos.

Elle ne voulait pas lui donner satisfaction en la voyant dans la douleur, en l'entendant gémir ou pleurer, peu importe à quel point il le voulait.

"Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur, je ne vais pas te frapper. Non, tu es juste trop importante pour ça," assura l'homme. Il fit glisser sa main sous son menton, le leva légèrment et la força à le regarder. Elle laissa échapper un soupir désespéré, mais ne dit toujours rien, sentant ses yeux noirs fixés sur elle.

Sans réponse de la jeune femme, il se leva et s'en alla, ses pantoufles claquant contre le plancher de ciment. Comme il s'approcha de la porte de métal donnant sur le couloir, il éteignit la lumière du plafond et ferma la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était maintenant plongée dans les ténèbres, la seule source de lumière venant, comme de petits diamants, de la fenêtre à barreaux proche du plafond, trop haute pour qu'elle puisse voir au travers.

Finalement seule, la jeune femme respira profondément, laissant des larmes rouler sur son visage et échapper quelques sanglots.

"Arthur," sanglota-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle essaya de dire autre chose, mais rien d'autre ne sorti de ses lèvres, seulement son nom, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son état d'épuisement l'entraîne vers un sommeil léger et agité.

Oo0oO


	2. 2

CHAPITRE 2: Une équipe rassemblée partie 1

Oo0oO

Arthur retira à contre cœur le téléphone de son oreille ; il éteignit l'écran et le jeta sans cérémonie sur la table de chevet. L'appareil s'écrasa bruyamment sur la commode, comme un morceau de plastique rencontrant un mur en bois et le son produit résonna à ses oreilles comme un écho. Arthur se percha lentement à l'extrême bord du matelas, alors que son esprit si efficace et organisé tournait à pleine vitesse, comme s'il se débattait, pour tenter de saisir pleinement la situation.

Tout ce qu'il savait, de manière certaine, c'était que ce mystérieux homme, qui semblait connaître beaucoup de chose sur Arthur et surtout ce qui lui était cher ; il avait Ariadne en otage et menaçait de la tuer si Arthur ne cédait pas à tous ces caprices. Et pour rendre les choses pires encore, au lieu de réclamer quelque chose comme une rançon, comme de l'argent ou du pouvoir, il demandait simplement qu'Arthur joue à un jeu. Un jeu qui pouvait être n'importe quoi : un jeu de survie, de connaissance, d'intelligence ou de chance. Arthur détestait les jeux de chances, le fait de devoir compter sur le hasard plutôt que sur ses aptitudes et tout risquer sur un seul tableau pour voir la mort ou la roue tourner. De plus, selon sur quoi les adversaires jouent, le jeu peut être très dangereux, voire, dans ce cas, mortel. Arthur savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de jouer le jeu et il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce que le ravisseur d'Ariadne voulait.

Arthur se ferma légèrement quand il se rappela la voix froide, malicieuse de l'homme et de la profondeur, de ce désir puissant qui irradiait de ses mots quand il parlait. C'était comme si l'homme se nourrissait de son respect, de son impuissance de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour la jeune architecte si ce n'est de se plier aux ordres de cet homme. Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Arthur et il eut un mauvais pressentiment en sentant qu'il avait peut-être raison en prédisant la mauvaise santé de cet homme.

Soudain, Arthur bougea abruptement de sa position sur le lit et chercha instinctivement dans la poche de sa veste jusqu'à ce que sa main se referme sur un petit objet froid. Il sortit lentement sa main de la poche et examina l'objet sortit avec elle ; un dé truqué à six faces, légèrement usé sur les bords, au creux de sa paume. Il refléta la faible lumière tamisée de la lampe au travers des schémas complexes de sa peau. L'organisateur fit tournoyer le petit dé entre ses doigts, faisant attention de ne pas le faire tomber et il scruta les rainures concaves gravées dans ses surfaces douces et lisses. Bientôt, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait et ses doigts se refermèrent mécaniquement sur le petit cube. Avec une extrême précision, il lança le dé sur la table de chevet, où il claqua et roula à travers la table jusqu'à ce qu'il glissa et s'arrête. Arthur laissa échapper un soupir et jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche pour atteindre le dé et le remettre à sa place

Il essaya de ne pas se sentir désespéré, car son totem ne lui avait que confirmé ce qu'il redoutait : ce n'était pas un rêve. L'inévitable fait le frappa maintenant de plein fouet, il essaya pourtant une nouvelle fois de changer la réalité. Une partie de lui voulait simplement se coucher, laisser son inconscient le mener vers de paisible rêve et oublier, penser que cet appel n'avait jamais eu lieu. Mais il ne pouvait échapper à la réalité ; Ariadne était en danger et il avait la responsabilité de sa vie, en acceptant ou refusant l'invitation de son ravisseur de jouer cette partie. Et Arthur n'avait en aucun cas l'intention de perdre.

Cherchant encore son téléphone, Arthur composa rapidement un numéro.

Oo0oo

Le soleil brillait dans le pâle ciel bleu, une légère brise faisait vibrer la pelouse où deux petits enfants jouaient. La fille, plus grande que son plus jeune et turbulent frère, portait une longue robe bleue, ses cheveux d'or flottaient sous la force du vent. Son frère, orné d'une chemise jaune rayée et d'un pantalon brun kakis, s'accroupi derrière elle sur le sol, pointant plusieurs insectes différents et donnant des explications détaillées – absolument incorrectes – sur ces insectes.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Cobb, qui faisait de la paperasserie, les observait depuis un moment alors qu'ils s'amusaient avec les rayons du soleil. Il sourit : Miles avait tort sur le fait qu'un animal en peluche de temps en temps n'était pas suffisant pour les convaincre qu'ils avaient encore un père. Même maintenant, quand il allait dans leur chambre pour les réveiller ou pour les mettre à table, les petits jouets en peluche, qu'il avait ramenés de ses différents voyages, trônaient encore sur leur étagère avec fierté.

Il était bon de se retrouver à la maison après si longtemps… il y avait toujours une partie de lui qui regrettait le partage de rêve : créer de nouveau monde, meilleur ou pire que le sien, faire fleurir une petite, une simple idée en une fleur fantaisie, tout ça… C'était pour ça qu'il avait aimé être un architecte, avoir cette capacité de construire des villes entières, c'était de la pure imagination. Quoique, il l'avait admis, Ariadne était bien meilleure que lui et infiniment plus douée que Nash.

Retournant à son travail, une seconde avait qu'il repose son stylo contre le papier, son téléphone portable vibra violemment, une sonnerie prédéfinie s'échappa de l'appareil. Cobb l'attrapa, ne prit pas la peine de jeter un œil au numéro et le porta à son oreille.

"Allo?"

"Dom? C'est moi."

"Arthur," déclara Dom, incapable d'effacer la surprise de sa voix.

Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas entendu la voix d'Arthur, non pas qu'il avait tenté de l'éviter, mais les deux hommes étaient occupé sur d'autres fronts. Pourtant, un appel inattendu d'Arthur ne pouvait qu'inquiéter Dom, simplement parce qu'Arthur avait la mauvaise habitude de ne jamais appeler avec de bonnes nouvelles.

"Dom, j'ai besoin de ton aide" dit rapidement Arthur, une faible nervosité dans la voix que Dom n'avait jamais entendu auparavant.

"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe?" demanda Dom en se levant de sa place de travail et disparaissant de la fenêtre pour que James et Philippa ne puisse pas entendre leur conversation.

"J'ai… j'ai besoin de ton aide. Quelque chose est arrivé… c'est à propos d'Ariadne," expliqua Arthur de manière sinistre.

"Ariadne? Arthur, tu dois me dire ce qu'il s'est passé" dit Dom, sentant maintenant l'anxiété le gagner progressivement.

"I peu près 10 minutes, elle m'a demandé de l'appeler. A ce moment, je ne me suis pas posé de questions et c'est elle qui m'a répondu, mais… il y avait un autre homme qui l'a coupée. Il a dit que si je voulais la revoir vivante, je devais faire ce qu'il me disait.

Cobb resta silencieux un moment, ses sourcils se fronçant pendant qu'il réfléchissait.

"Il a dit ce qu'il voulait?"

"Il ne l'a pas dit précisément, il voulait simplement jouer à un jeu," répondit Arthur après hésitation.

"Un jeu? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?" demanda Cobb dont l'anxiété faisait place à la frustation.

"Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais il a dit que si je ne jouais pas, il l'a tuerait et si je voulais jouer le jeu, le rendez-vous est fixé à dans 3 jours à Big Ben à Londres en Angleterre. Il a ajouté que je pouvais m'aider de trois personnes au maximum. Si on gagne la partie, il relâcherai Ariadne et irait se rendre et si on perd, il me demanderait une faveur.

Cobb s'arrêta pour permettre à son esprit d'assimiler tous les détails que son ami venait de donner.

"Et… qu'est-ce qui arriverait à Ariadne si on perd?"

"Il ne l'a pas dit," dit seulement Arthur.

Cobb pensait, par le son de la voix d'Arthur, qu'il ne lui serait pas réserver un moment agréable.

Cobb fit les cents pas dans la maison en tenant une main sur le téléphone, la seconde était posée sur sa bouche, et réfléchissait.

"Je n'aime pas ça, il y a trop d'éléments qu'il nous cache. Foncée tête baissée avec ces instructions risque d'être dangereux pour nous, mais ne rien faire sera dangereux pour Ariadne.

"… Je te prends à bord?" demanda Arthur plein d'espoir, en s'appuyant sur le fait que Cobb utilisait plusieurs fois des mots comme "nous" et "on"

Cobb retient son souffle, s'arrêtant devant la fenêtre pour regarder à nouveau à travers. De l'autre côté de la vitre, ses enfants étaient toujours en train de s'amuser dans la pelouse.

"Ecoute, je sais que tu es de retour chez toi seulement depuis quelques mois, mais je t'en supplie. Si ce n'est pas pour moi, fais-le au moins pour Ariadne."

Il s'arrêta, comme s'il déchiffrait les pensées de Cobb.

"Tu seras de retour avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de s'ennuyer de toi."

Cobb ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de ses deux enfants, n'écoutant Arthur qu'à moitié. Avec un petit soupir, Cobb se retourna vers le téléphone :

"Ça sonne comme si cet homme te connaissait, si il te connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'Ariadne représente quelque chose pour toi et que tu aurais tout tenté pour la retrouver sans consulter la police. En plus, 3 personnes sont juste suffisantes pour-"

"Un extracteur, un architecte et un faussaire," conclut Arthur, "j'ai pensé exactement à la même chose. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, mais s'il me connaît, il est probable qu'il te connaisse aussi, et si ce 'jeu' implique le partage de rêve, je pourrais utiliser quelques-unes de nos capacités.

"Tu peux compter sur moi, Arthur. Tu es mon meilleur ami, donc si quelqu'un s'élève contre toi, il est contre moi aussi, particulièrement lorsqu'il détient Ariadne."

"Merci Cobb. Je suis presque sûr que Eames viendras avec nous si je lui demande, donc, il manque un architecte…" La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit.

Lui et Cobb pensaient à la même chose : Ariadne était leur architecte.

"Je peux faire l'architecte, je l'ai déjà fait et je peux le refaire." offrit Cobb, se rendant compte que sa proposition était irréalisable au moment où les mots s'échappaient de sa bouche.

"Non, Cobb, c'était il y a des années. En plus, tu es le meilleur extracteur que je connaisse."

Arthur avait raison, Cobb le savait. Il manquait de pratique ces dernières années.

"Laisse-moi trouver un architecte. Miles a probablement un autre étudiant prometteur que je pourrais lui emprunter quelque temps."

"Tu penses trouver un architecte aussi bon qu'Ariadne en moins de 3 jours?" s'étonna Arthur, l'incrédulité dans la voix.

"Non, je vais trouver UN architecte : je n'ai jamais dit qu'il sera aussi doué qu'elle."

Arthur soupira. "Fais du mieux que tu peux. Tant que nous ne savons pas exactement qui est derrière tout ça, nous avons besoin de la meilleure équipe possible à Londres. Je trouverais Eames et toucherais deux mots à Yusuf pour les sédatifs. Je te retrouverais, toi et l'architecte, dans deux jours au London Eye."

Cobb acquiesça. "Si nous avons un peu de chance, nous aurons le temps d'avoir quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'homme qui a capturé Ariadne et d'élaborer un plan avant que nous ayons à jouer ce jeu."

"Si nous avions eu de la chance, nous ne serions pas dans cette situation, déjà," dit Arthur, maussade.

"Bon, je te verrais là-bas ; appelle-moi si tu as du nouveau."

"Je te tiens au courant. Bye."

"Bye."

Oo0oO


	3. 3

CHAPITRE 3 : Une équipe rassemblée partie 2

Oo0oO

La pièce était petite et sombre, l'unique source de lumière s'égouttant le long des stores en bois poussiéreux qui pendait mollement de la petite fenêtre. Quelques fines rayures de lune réussirent à se frayer un chemin à travers la pénombre, décorant le triste tapis brun de brillantes lignes blanches. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, de grands immeubles gris rectangulaires s'étiraient vers le ciel empilant, pour la plupart, de petits appartements ou studios les uns sur les autres. La rue en contre-bas reflétait le silence et, aidée de l'heure tardive, poussait presque tout le monde vers leur appartement respectif. Les occupants de la chambre avaient imprudemment laissé la fenêtre grande ouverte et une fraîche brise nocturne agitait les stores qui venaient se cogner contre la fenêtre avec un bruit lent, sourd et régulier, seul concurrent du souffle discret du vent. En dépit de cela, cependant, la pièce retenait un air humide que l'odeur âcre de sueur et d'alcool entachaient horriblement.

Soudain, un son perçant retentit dans la pièce, une sonnerie électronique et aiguë qui résonna dans la nuit. Un grognement mécontent si fit entendre quelque part dans la pièce sombre, suivi par bruissement pareil à une tête enfouie sous un oreiller. Après une bonne minute, la sonnerie s'arrêta finalement, pour reprendre quelques secondes plus tard.

"Eteins-moi ce téléphone," réclama une voix féminine étouffée et extrêmement grincheuse après avoir été réveillée d'un sommeil profond et réparateur.

Il y eut un nouveau grognement, plus refrogné que celui de la femme. Puis, un bruissement de tissu témoigna de la volonté de l'homme de se défaire des couvertures et de s'asseoir sur le matelas avant de se lever. Après une longue nuit au bar, il avait oublié de l'éteindre et l'avait juste négligemment jeté dans la cuisine quand il était rentré au bras de cette femme. Maintenant, il concentra ses efforts sur sa marche, ses pieds évitant du mieux possible les vêtements dispersé dans toute la chambre. Quand il atteint enfin son téléphone, il le prit sur le comptoir et comptait juste couper la sonnerie quand il y lut le nom de celui qui tentait de l'appeler.

"Je dois prendre cet appel," murmura l'homme après un moment de silence en entendant la femme l'appeler. Décrochant, il porta le téléphone à son oreille, de mauvaise humeur.

"Allo?"

"Eames, c'est-"

"J'espère que tu as vraiment une bonne raison de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit, mon cher," coupa brutalement Eames, à la limite de l'envoyer promener.

La voix de son interlocuteur resta en suspens, surprise par la réaction de Eames.

"Je sais, je suis désolé, mais il faut que je te parle… maintenant," insista Arthur, prouvant ainsi qu'il était plus que sérieux.

Maudissant sa réaction, Eames, arracha une robe de chambre rouge du dossier d'une chaise en bois, et se glissa à l'intérieur tout en essayant de garder le téléphone coincé entre sa tête et son épaule. Attachant la ceinture de la robe autour de ses hanches, il ouvrit la grande porte blanche et sortit dans le couloir. La lumière dispensée par les plafonniers semblait futile par rapport aux petites lumières qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Eames supportait une terrible migraine depuis la veille au soir et le tapis coloré des années 60 qui couvrait le sol ne l'aidait guère. Battant des paupières pour tenter d'effacer ses déboires de la veille, Eames reposa le téléphone contre son oreille.

"Je t'écoute," dit-il entre les dents, alors que son esprit luttait contre un épais brouillard pendant que son corps évacuait petit à petit l'alcool.

"C'est à propos d'Ariadne."

"Ecoute, si tu appelles pour avoir des astuces pour l'emballer, ce n'est vraiment pas le-"

"Elle a été kidnappée." Coupa Arthur, l'urgence et le désespoir flottant dans sa voix.

Eames s'arrêta, la brume de son cerveau fut brusquement évaporée par les mots d'Arthur.

"Redis-moi ça?"

"Elle a été kidnappée," répéta Arthur, "Elle m'a demandé de l'appeler il y a un petit moment, alors je l'ai fait sans me poser de questions, mais il y avait une autre personne avec elle qui a dit que je devais faire tout ce qu'elle voulait si je voulais la revoir en vie." dit Arthur d'une traite, sans reprendre son souffle.

"Whow, whow, du calme, Arthur, doucement." insista Eames, son esprit reprenant son état précédent. "D'abord, es-tu sûr que quelqu'un l'a kidnappée? Ce n'est probablement pas difficile d'enregistrer une voix sur un microphone ; quelqu'un a sûrement fait ça dans le but que tu paniques pour elle," raisonna-t-il, non sans une pointe d'humour.

"J'en suis certain. L'appel venait de son téléphone à elle, et quand elle a répondu elle paraissait… terrifiée, comme si… comme si elle était au bord des larmes," précisa Arthur, se demandant comme il avait peut-être pu rater ça la première fois. "J'ai déjà essayé d'appeler son dortoir, mais comme personne répondait, j'ai essayé de nouveau sur son téléphone, mais la ligne était coupée. J'appellerais Miles demain pour savoir s'il l'a vue, mais je crains de connaître sa réponse."

Eames laissa échapper un soupir en espérant que peut-être, juste peut-être, Arthur s'était trompé, qu'Ariadne n'avait pas été enlevée, mais qu'elle est juste allée se coucher et que tout cela ne s'était jamais produit. Il était toujours plus facile, toujours, de fuir la réalité et d'agir comme si de rien n'était. C'était ce qu'il faisait à chaque fois quand il était enfant, il trouvait ça plus facile de fuir les problèmes que de leur faire face. Mais c'était arrivé, Ariadne avait bien été enlevée et de ne rien faire en espérant que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague n'apporterait rien de bon, ni pour elle, ni pour lui.

"OK, et qu'est-ce qu'il veut de toi?" demanda Eames se faisant à l'idée que quelqu'un retenait leur architecte en otage.

"Il a dit qu'il voulait jouer à un jeu. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais il a dit que si je n'y jouais pas, il l'a tuerai. Si je veux y jouer, il m'a dit que je le rencontrerai dans 3 jours à Big Ben à Londres. Il m'a dit aussi que je pouvais emmener pas plus que 3 amis pour m'aider. Si je gagne, il relâcherait Ariadne et se rendrait à la police, mais si je perds, il me demandera une faveur." expliqua Arthur en donnant à Eames un speech similaire à celui qu'il avait donné, quelques minutes avant, à Dom.

Il se passa un petit moment avant que Eames ne réponde, comme s'il hésitait sur ce qu'il devait dire.

"Donc, tu me demandes d'être l'un de ces trois amis?"

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais demander d'autre?" dit Arthur, sa voix ayant momentanément pris la couleur d'un jeune homme fier de lui.

"Et je suppose que tu en as déjà parlé à Dom?" soupira Eames

"Oui. Il pense que cet homme me connait, puisque sa voix me paraît familière, ou qu'il en sait suffisamment sur le partage de rêves. En plus, 3 personnes sont juste suffisantes pour un extracteur, un architecte et un faussaire."

Eames commença à faire les cent pas dans le couloir, sentant ses orteils se glisser entre les fibres douces du tapis hippie.

"Je n'aime pas ça, Arthur, ce n'est pas un kidnapping classique contre une rançon. On n'a aucune idée de qui est cet homme, de ce qu'il veut et de ses motivations. On avance dans le noir et je doute de la santé mental d'un homme qui fait autant de vagues juste pour une petite faveur."

"Je suis d'accord, mais on doit sauver Ariadne. C'est de ma faute si elle a des ennuis et je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrive quelque chose. Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi?"

"Est-ce que je serais toujours au téléphone si ce n'était pas le cas?" répondit Eames avec un sourire après un moment d'hésitation.

Malgré les événements, Arthur sourit, amusé par la facilité qu'avait Eames à plaisanter dans cette situation délicate, bien qu'une partie de lui ne soupçonne le faussaire de ne pas être tout à fait sobre en ce moment.

"Et, au fait, et pour l'architecte?" demanda soudain Eames, réalisant qu'une pièce maîtresse de leur jeu manquait en raison de l'absence d'Ariadne.

"Dom s'en occupe. On les verra, lui et l'architecte au London Eye dans 2 jours, tout en espérant qu'on en découvrira un peu plus sur notre ravisseur avant le début de la partie.

"OK, je te verrais là-bas." confirma Eames, terminant la conversation avec une légère tape sur le bouton. Il le glissa dans la poche de sa robe de chambre et reprit le chemin de la chambre, alors qu'il était à près de 200 mètres.

"J'espère que Dom aura de la chance en cherchant cet architecte."

Oo0oO

"Pas un? Tu es en train de me dire qu'aucun de tes étudiants ne peut me servir d'architecte?" cria Dom é travers le téléphone, son front se plissant sous la colère.

C'était la nuit qui suivit l'appel de détresse d'Arthur et, après avoir calculé l'heure qu'il était à Paris, il avait appelé Miles, le mettant au courant de la situation. Étant un professeur de son école, Miles était déjà au courant de la disparition de la jeune fille, mais il reçut tout de même un choc lorsque Dom lui annonça qu'elle avait été enlevée. L'histoire qui circulait sur le campus stipulait simplement sa disparition, la dernière personne qui l'avait vue était juste rentrée au dortoir pour se coucher.

En se rendant sur place, la police locale fut des plus étonnée : il n'y avait aucun signe comme quoi quelque chose s'était passé, tout était en place et ses affaires prêtes pour le lendemain, comme si elle continuerait à se lever et à poursuivre sa routine normal du collège. Même ses appels et ses mails ne révélèrent rien d'anormal. La police a conclu qu'il n'y eut plus aucun signe d'Ariadne après 10 heures du soir, heure à laquelle son amie Grace Parker l'a vit entrer dans son dortoir. C'était à ce moment-là qu'Ariadne avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Bien sûr, Dom savait que ce n'était pas vrai, ce pourquoi il avait été en colère contre Miles qui refusait de le prêter un seul étudiant prometteur.

"Navré, Dom," répéta Miles sincèrement désolé, "Ariadne était la dernière qui avait une carrière prometteuse comme architecte, les autres sont allés dans des écoles supérieures ailleurs, ou était trop proche d'Ariadne pour ne pas se sentir jaloux de sa réussite dans l'univers des rêves partagés. Il n'y en a plus un qui aie autant de talent qu'elle dans cette école."

"Je ne cherche pas quelqu'un qui soit autant doué qu'elle ou que moi. Je cherche juste un architecte," insista Dom impatiemment, tentant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, de garder sa voix sous contrôle.

"Si tu avais juste besoin d'un architecte, tu ne m'aurais pas appeler là, maintenant, tu te serais déplacé," répliqua Miles froidement.

Dom soupira, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'avouer que le vieil homme avait raison. S'il avait besoin d'un architecte, il le ferait lui-même et prendrait Yusuf comme troisième partenaire. Mais ils avaient besoin d'un bon architecte, pas juste quelqu'un, mais un architecte à sa hauteur, voire au même niveau qu'Ariadne, s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de la ramener parmi eux.

"Admettons que tu ais raison, ça ne change pas le fait que j'ai toujours besoin d'un architecte et rapidement," souffla Dom, cédant au raisonnement du professeur.

"Si nous avions le temps, je suis sûr que je te trouverais un très bon architecte, pour que tu me l'emprunte, bien sûr, mais un architecte quand même. Mais comme nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps, il faudra te contenter d'un bon architecte."

"Tu dis que tu avais déjà quelqu'un en tête, " nota Cobb, l'espoir et l'espérance transpirant de chacun de ses mots.

Miles soupira à l'autre bout du fil. Il avait espéré que Cobb n'avait pas noté cela.

"En effet, j'ai un architecte. Pas des plus jeune, malheureusement, mais pas si âgé que ça. Un homme. Il a déjà une certaine expérience en la matière et pour une modeste somme, je suis sûr qu'il voudra bien t'aider sur ce cas. Ses aptitudes sont tout à fait corrects, mais peut-être un peu éloignée de tes capacités personnelles."

"Qui est-ce?" demanda Cobb, la voix vibrant sous la suspicion.

Oo0oO


	4. 4

CHAPITRE 4 : Préparations

Oo0oO

Cobb ferma silencieusement la porte de la chambre derrière lui, jusqu'à ce que le verrou se ferme avec un petit clic sourd. Instinctivement, il observa la nuit noire du couloir cherchant un signe que quelqu'un l'avait découvert, mais le couloir ne lui renvoya que l'écho de son silence. Prudent, il ne fit pas rouler son bagage sur le parquet poli, il se glissa silencieusement jusqu'au bout du couloir. Une partie de lui trouvait ridicule le fait qu'un homme mûr se faufile à travers sa propre maison, mais il savait que c'était pour le mieux.

Progressant à la vitesse d'une tortue sur le sable, il atteignit la cuisine où il s'autorisa une pause pour respirer un peu. La maison était presque complètement noire, les uniques sources de lumière se rapportant aux divers objets électroniques de la salle de séjour. Il était très tôt le matin, l'aube pointait tout juste son nez sur le ciel noir, premier signe du jour. Cobb lança un œil à sa montre ; il avait encore une bonne heure devant lui avant de devoir partir pour l'aéroport, qui n'était qu'à 20 minutes de la maison en passant par l'autoroute.

Laissant tomber sa main, Cobb attrapa sa valise, et fut sur le départ quand le bruit familier d'une porte qui s'ouvre le stoppa brusquement. Il retint sa respiration, priant pour que le son ne fut que le fruit de son imagination et s'immobilisa, telle une statue.

"Papa?" couina une petite voix dans le couloir, un mélange de peur et de curiosité l'agitant.

Cobb relâcha sa respiration. Bien que sa vision ne se limite qu'à ses deux pieds, il n'eut aucune difficulté à reconnaître la voix de son propre fils.

"Oui, James, c'est moi," dit-il, cherchant l'interrupteur sur sa gauche et allumant la lumière. En une seconde, la lumière blanche inonda la salle à manger et révéla un petit garçon s'attardant à l'angle du couloir, toujours habillé de son pyjama bleu. Cependant, dès qu'il aperçut Cobb, James courant impatiemment vers son père, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille.

"Hey, chéri," sourit Cobb chaleureusement en soulevant son fils dans ses bras, "Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà levé?"

"J'ai fait un-un cauchemar comme quoi tu t'en allais de nouveau," expliqua James en butant sur quelques mots, "Du coup, je-j'ai voulu vérifier que tu étais toujours là."

Il leva les yeux sur Cobb, souriant légèrement quand son visage confirma que son père ne les avait pas quittés à nouveau.

La douleur aiguë de la culpabilité traversa le cœur de Cobb comme une balle et il reposa son fils à terre, s'accroupissant à son niveau.

"James, écoute, il faut que je te dise quelque chose," admit Cobb en poussant une chaise de la salle à manger pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Saisissant le sérieux dans le ton de la voix de son père, le sourire s'effaça du visage de James et il regarda attentivement son père quand il parla.

"Je ne voulais pas le dire, à ta sœur et toi, mais il me faut partir à nouveau. Pas pour autant de temps que la dernière fois, mais je dois y aller," commença Cobb en choisissant précieusement ses mots.

Le sourire effacé du visage de James prit la couleur de la peur, l'horreur et la désolation.

"Mais tu avais promis," gémit-il doucement, des larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux, "tu-tu avais promis que tu ne partirais plus jamais."

Cobb détourna son regard du visage de son fils, tentant d'empêcher son cœur de se briser à chacun de ses mots.

"Je sais que je l'avais promis, mais je serais très vite de retour, je serais revenu avant que tu te sois rendu compte que je sois parti."

"C'est ce que tu avais dit la dernière fois!" cria James, en tirant sur le pantalon de Cobb comme pour lutter contre ses larmes.

Cobb flancha, comme si les mots de son garçon le giflaient violemment. Il ne pouvait supporter de faire autant de mal à son fils et c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait prévu de partir à l'anglaise, pour éviter ton ce chagrin.

Prêt à tout pour effacer les larmes du visage de son fils, Cobb tenta alors une parade risquée.

"Je te promets que je serais de retour pour ton anniversaire."

A peine l'eut-il dit qu'il le regretta aussitôt. Le cinquième anniversaire de James avait lieu dans moins d'un mois, sur le thème de l'aviation autour duquel James avait eu tellement de bonheur lors des récentes années. Son cinquième anniversaire était un bon arrangement pour James ; étant le plus jeune des deux enfants de Cobb, il attendait toujours avec impatience son anniversaire, et cela représentait beaucoup que, pour une fois, son père soit de la partie.

"Tu le promets?" demanda James, l'espoir traversant sa voix brisée.

"Oui, je te le promets," dit Cobb avec un grand sourire, scellant son destin, "mais il faut que tu me promettes une chose, d'abord."

Les yeux de James s'illuminèrent instantanément, exciter par l'idée de faire une faveur spécial à son père.

"Je veux que tu prennes soin de ta sœur pendant mon absence. Je vais lui manquer, mais elle me manquera aussi. Sois certain qu'elle le sache et qu'elle ne soit pas triste. Tu peux faire ça pour ton papa?"

James confirma fièrement, déterminé à exaucer le vœu de son père en échange de son retour rapide à la maison.

"Maintenant, retourne te coucher et rappelle-toi : je serais là bientôt." le poussa Cobb, guidant James dans la direction de sa chambre.

James commença à trottiner jusqu'à sa chambre, mais s'arrêta en chemin. Il tourna les talons et couru donner à son père une dernière étreinte forte d'émotions.

"Tu vas me manquer, papa. N'oublie pas de revenir bientôt."

Souriant chaleureusement, Cobb observa son fils retourner au lit, gardant son visage en image lorsque la porte se referma sur son garçon et qu'il se retrouva seul à nouveau dans le silence de sa propre maison.

"Tu devrais arrêter de faire des promesses que tu ne pourras pas tenir, Dom," dit une rude voix de femme. Avançant dans la lumière, une femme aux cheveux gris, de l'âge de Miles, fronça les sourcils d'un air déçu.

"Qui a dit que je ne la tiendrai pas?" questionna Cobb, se redressant de sa position accroupie. "Si tu veux savoir, je pourrais être de retour mardi déjà."

"Ou ne pas être de retour du tout," rétorqua la femme, la déception évidente dans sa voix.

Cobb ne releva pas son commentaire, changeant rapidement de sujet.

"Depuis combien de temps tu étais cachée dans l'ombre?"

"Je viens d'arriver," insista la femme, avançant un peu plus dans la lumière et décalant ses valises vertes au milieu du couloir. Avançant vers Cobb, elle posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme.

"Sois prudent, Dom, tu en décevrais plus d'un si tu ne devais pas revenir." dit-elle, nostalgique, à son beau-fils.

"Je reviendrais, Sophia," promis Cobb, récupérant ses valises au sol et les faisant rouler jusqu'à la porte. "Tu sais quoi faire, pas vrai?"

Sophia hocha simplement la tête, "Sois juste certain de savoir ce que toi, tu dois faire. On t'attendra jusqu'à ton retour."

Cobb acquiesça et salua la femme âgée et, sur ce, il ouvrit la porte sur le monde où l'aube l'accueillit.

Oo0oO

"Ok, vérifions tout ça encore une fois," insista Yusuf, en réalignant les différents sédatifs chimiques sur son bureau pour la millième fois.

"Encore? C'est vraiment nécessaire?" demanda impatiemment Arthur en observant le chimiste.

"Tu tiens tellement à ce que tout le monde pourrissent dans les limbes par ta faute, parce que tu n'as pas mélangé les bons produits chimiques?" coupa Yusuf en colère, en levant la tête vers Arthur.

Après avoir passé des heures entières au laboratoire, à mélanger des produits chimiques et à concocter des sédatifs pour toutes les situations possibles, les deux hommes arrivaient gentiment à leur point de rupture, surtout quand une petite panne de courant les avait mis en retard.

Arthur prit une grande respiration, essayant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pour éviter de sauter à la gorge du chimiste.

"D'accord, ok, désolé, vraiment."

Yusuf jeta un œil à l'organisateur, pas 100% convaincu. Néanmoins, il commença sa liste, expliquant tous les détails sur les trois sédatifs à Arthur comme à un officier de l'armée. Cependant, après 3 répétitions concluantes, sans une seule erreur, Yusuf posa son stylo sur la table.

"Très bien, ça devrait faire l'affaire," conclut-il, en emballant les produits chimiques dans une solide mallette noire.

La fermant hermétiquement, il la mit entre les mains d'Arthur.

"Ne perd pas ça. Je sais qu'un chimiste n'est pas autant important qu'un architecte ou qu'un extracteur, mais le contenu de cette mallette est indispensable au PASIV." Expliqua-t-il, en regardant Arthur la prendre fermement entre ses mains.

"Je comprends," dit sérieusement Arthur, incroyablement attentif à ne pas faire tomber la mallette et de réduire à néant son précieux contenu.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider plus que ça, mais je suis sûr que tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour la ramener," déclara Yusuf, le visage sérieux.

"Je le ferais. On le fera tous." promit Arthur, resserrant son emprise sur la mallette.

Oo0oO

Ariadne s'assit, le dos contre la porte en métal froid, les yeux fixés sur le plafond bétonné et laissant son esprit divaguer. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait dans cet endroit froid pour ne pas devenir folle, ne pas le laisser se torturer entre les mains de son ravisseur. Son esprit, ses rêves, était les seules qui lui restaient, tout le reste, son innocence, sa liberté, sa voix, lui avait été arrachée. La nuit après son enlèvement, son ravisseur lui avait donné 2 règles:

1) Interdiction absolue de parler, sauf si quelqu'un lui parle. Dans ce cas, ne répondre que par oui ou non.

2) Suivre les ordres sans discuter, quelques soient les tâches demandées.

C'était les seules règles qu'elle avait à suivre et, étonnamment, la première s'était révélé la plus coriace.

Elle n'avait jamais transgressé ses règles, mais les avait suivies à la lettre, y mettant l'horrible prix du silence. Avant, elle avait toujours adoré le silence ; après de longue journée au collège, elle préférait le silence de son dortoir ou de la bibliothèque plutôt que les coins populaires, comme la cafétéria ou la cour. Mais là, elle désespérait, voulant entendre une autre voix humaine, même la sienne, plutôt que cette horrible voix écailleuse. La seule voix qu'elle avait entendue depuis son enlèvement.

Bien sûr, elle avait pensé qu'il avait des complices, elle l'avait entendu parler au téléphone à des gens sans nom. Occasionnellement, elle l'avait entendu la mentionner (pas comme Ariadne, mais "la fille") avec Arthur, Dom et Eames. Ça la tuait de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait, ce que cet homme avait prévu pour elle et ses amis. Regardant à nouveau le plafond, elle pria silencieusement pour que tout le monde aille bien.

Dans une salle isolée aux murs nus, un homme est penché sur le téléphone, assis à une table de métal.

"Des nouvelles?" demanda-t-il, ennuyé, comme s'il connaissait la réponse à sa question.

"L'avion de Cobb a quitté l'aéroport il y a 20 minutes ; il est en chemin pour Londres. Le vol de l'architecte est prévu dans quatre heures, même destination. Eames est toujours à New York et il a acheté une grande camionnette blanche chez un concessionnaire local."

"Et Arthur?"

"Il vient d'obtenir les sédatifs chez Yusuf."

"On dirait que tout prend place, gentiment," dit-il simplement. "Cependant, je n'aime pas cet histoire de se rencontrer plus tôt et de chercher des indices. Je doute qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, mais autant prendre ses précautions. Kavin, arrange-toi pour que l'avion de l'architecte ait du retard, de 24 heures.

"Pas de problème, patron," fut la réponse à l'autre bout du fil.

"Bien," dit-il, puis étouffa un petit rire. "Ils n'en ont aucune idée, n'est-ce pas? De se qui se passe réellement?"

"S'ils le savaient, je doute qu'ils soient venu."

Oo0oO


	5. 5

CHAPITRE 5 : Œil pour œil

Oo0oO

"Il devrait déjà être là," commenta Arthur, pensif, en jetant un œil à sa montre pour confirmer ses soupçons.

"Le connaissant, il a dû être retardé à cause d'un problème qui le concerne," supposa Eames en croisant les bras.

C'était un horrible jour à Londres. Taché de nuages gris rendant l'atmosphère lourde, le ciel menaçait d'exploser en orage violent à tout instant. Ces nuages bas forçaient les habitants encore dehors à s'emmitoufler dans des imperméables ou à courir se réfugier chez eux pour se protéger de la tempête à venir.

En-dessous, les rues n'étaient pas particulièrement encombrées et les deux hommes pouvaient facilement distinguer les Londoniens des touristes. Les habitants de la ville marchaient à des rythmes différents le long des rues pavées, la plupart d'entre eux téléphonant ou musclaient leurs doigts sur des IPad. Ils partageaient tous la même chose, un mot gentil, un sens de la mode, rien n'était trop appuyé ou trop révélateur. Tout le contraire des touristes de Los Angeles, ou de la Californie en général, qui, eux, étaient faciles à repérer ; ils se permettaient de comparer la ville aux leurs, depuis les arbres publics jusqu'aux échoppes et osaient, de plus, se plaindre de la température mercurielle et de la nourriture infecte. Cependant, ils étaient nombreux à s'attrouper sur la grande roue de Londres, leur donnant le plus beau point de vue de la capitale du Royaume-Uni. C'étaient au pied de cette attraction, le London Eye, qu'Arthur et Eames attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Cobb et de l'architecte, de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que les minutes défilaient.

"Quoi que ce soit qui l'aie retenu, il nous fait perdre un temps précieux, le nôtre et celui d'Ariane…" fit remarquer Arthur en scrutant la rue à la recherche de l'extracteur.

Eames ne trouva rien à répondre, un élan de sympathie le parcourant brutalement. Bien qu'Arthur tente d'éviter de le regarder, Eames put apercevoir un éclair de culpabilité et de peine à travers le teint pâle de l'organisateur ; il se blâmait lui-même pour son enlèvement, pour lequel il ne pouvait rien faire pour sauver Ariadne des mains de cet homme, si ce n'est de l'écouter donner d'étranges ordres en échange de sa vie. Un venin froid pulsa dans les veines d'Eames lorsqu'il pensa à cet homme. "Si tu fais quoi que ce soit pour blesser Arthur ou Ariadne," pensa-t-il silencieusement, "je te tuerai de mes propres mains."

Soudain, Eames fut sauvé de sa colère par un certain homme blond se dépêchant sur la rue, l'air énervé et embêté.

"Tu en as mis du temps," souri Arthur quand l'homme s'approcha d'eux. Mais son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il nota l'absence du quatrième membre de l'équipe.

"Cobb, où est l'architecte?"

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelles," répondit Cobb sans passer par quatre chemin. " Je n'ai appris ça seulement il y a quelques minutes, mais son vol de Guadalajara a été retardé, ce pour quoi il n'est pas là."

"D'accord, mais retardé de combien?" demanda Arthur sincèrement, en levant un sourcil.

"Vingt-quatre heures," soupira Cobb.

"Vingt-quatre heures ! Tu plaisantes? lâcha Eames, surpris.

"Malheureusement, non. Son vol a été retardé à cause de saisie de drogue importante à l'aéroport. Apparemment, c'est un couple de Russes en vacances au Mexique qui a essayé de faire entrer clandestinement des pilules illégales dans leurs bagages.

"Depuis quand les Russes vont-ils en vacances au Mexique?" rétorqua Eames, refrogné.

Arthur ne releva pas le commentaire d'Eames. "Donc, un retard de vingt-quatre heures, ça nous repoussent jusqu'à la date limite."

"Je sais," confirma Cobb, refoulant sa frustration.

Eames s'arrêta un instant et soupira, en colère : "Cet architecte a intérêt à être bon, Dom, je veux dire, vraiment bon. On a absolument pas le temps de l'entraîner, ou de voir comment il réagit dans le monde du rêve."

"Il a de l'expérience dans le partage de rêve, il l'a déjà fait et il est doué, ne vous inquiétez pas." se défendit Cobb, mais ses mots ne semblaient qu'à moitié sincère.

Arthur observa Dom, soupçonneux, mais ne dit rien.

En attendant, Eames soupira tristement : "ça vaudrait mieux pour lui."

Pendant un moment, un silence menaçant pesait dans l'air, menaçant mais terriblement honnête. L'architecte, qui, donc, était un homme, se devait d'être bon, vraiment bon, s'ils devaient aller dans le monde du rêve. C'était bien plus qu'un simple job pour de l'argent ou du pouvoir, il y avait une vie humaine en jeu, la vie d'une personne qui comptait énormément pour eux, même s'ils n'en avaient pas tous conscience.

Après un petit moment, Arthur rompit le silence : "Avec ou sans architecte, nous avons un jour devant nous avant le rendez-vous avec cet homme. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le gaspiller à rester dans la rue," dit-il en se référant au grand nombre de personne ayant quitté le London Eye.

"Arthur a raison, on devrait essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cet homme," acquiesça Cobb, en se tournant vers lui : c'était lui le spécialiste en la matière, après tout.

Arthur acquiesça. Attrapant son élégant téléphone noir de sa poche arrière, il le posa dans sa paume et le tendit.

"Eames, regarde si tu peux retracer l'appel du kidnappeur d'Ariadne. On n'est pas sûr qu'il soit toujours au même endroit, mais c'est déjà un début."

Le faussaire prit le téléphone. "Peut-être qu'un jour, avec un peu de chance, j'arriverai à réduire le champ de recherche à un pays."

Il hocha la tête, pensif, cherchant le numéro sur l'appareil et essaya de localiser l'origine de l'appel.

"Au point où on en est, même un pays peut aider, ça peut nous aider à affiner sa localisation." insista Arthur.

Il détacha son regard d'Eames et le posa sur l'extracteur aux cheveux blonds.

"Cobb, je veux que tu appelles Miles, demande-lui si Ariadne n'a jamais porté un intérêt spécial pour Londres, ou, plus spécialement, pour Big Ben. C'est peut-être une coïncidence si il veut nous rencontrer ici, mais je veux explorer chaque possibilité." spécifia-t-il.

Cobb accepta sans opposition. "Et toi? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?"

"Je vais voir avec Eames, si il n'y a rien dans la conversation qui peut être utilisable pour nos recherche," répondit Arthur avec un hochement de tête, comme si son plan en dépendait.

"Ça marche. On se retrouve ici demain matin, à 11:00, et ensuite Je nous conduirai tous à Big Ben," dit Eames, décidé, en désignant une grande camionnette blanche parquée un peu plus loin.

"Tu as acheté une camionnette?" s'exclamèrent simultanément Cobb et Arthur, un mélange de surprise et de confusion sur leur visage.

"Je pensais qu'on aurait besoin d'un moyen de se déplacer, en considérant qu'aucun de vous n'ai eu la bonne idée d'amener sa voiture ou d'en louer une," répondit Eames sournoisement. "Maintenant, allons-y, nous avons du pain sur la planche pour aujourd'hui.

Oo0oO

Arthur s'assit calmement sur un banc dans le parc, ses mains jointes posées sur ses cuisses. Il s'assit de manière à pouvoir bouger rapidement à un moment donné. Contrairement à la veille, ce jour était incroyablement chaud ; avec un ciel dégagé et un soleil d'or qui regardait à travers les poutres métalliques qui composaient le London Eye. Le spectacle géant projetait des ombres arachnéennes à travers le parc où se trouvait Arthur, ce qui rendait plus difficile l'examen des visages des passants.

Arthur jeta un œil à sa montre, bien qu'il sache parfaitement l'heure, simplement pour compter les secondes qui s'envolaient. C'était beaucoup trop tôt pour leur rendez-vous, il le savait, mais il voulait être le premier à voir l'architecte et à lui partager une partie de son esprit pour la gaffe de la veille.

Malgré le jour complet qu'ils avaient eu pour rechercher des informations sur le kidnappeur d'Ariadne, il n'avait rien eu de concluant. Eames et lui avaient été incapables de retracer l'appel, pas même sur un pays. De la même manière, Miles n'avait aucune information supplémentaire pour les aider et la police locale ne leur était d'aucun secours. Cependant, ce jour ne fut pas complètement perdu, entre eux trois ; ils avaient réussi à travailler sur quelques petits détails.

Cet homme, qui qu'il soit, était très probablement quelque part en Europe et, ainsi, il pourrait les suivre de près, eux et son "jeu", et rester en dehors et éviter ainsi les mauvaises surprises. De même, Miles confirma que quelques amies d'Ariadne avaient noté la présence d'un homme suspect autour de l'école, "blanc, cheveux blonds et avec un air allemand" d'après elles. Ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais c'était déjà plus qu'avant et ça voulait peut-être dire quelque chose.

Il voyait, maintenant, se pressant en bas dans la rue, Eames et Cobb, marchant devant lui, de telle sorte que le visage du troisième homme fut caché par le corps de Cobb. Arthur se leva et marcha quelques mètres à leur rencontre. Eames avait une grimace de colère sur le visage, les dents serrées, prêt à mordre. Confus, Arthur interrogea Cobb du regard.

"Arthur, voici notre… nouvel architecte," dit-il lentement en s'effaçant pour qu'Arthur puisse voir son visage. L'homme était grand, assez musclé et la peau bronzée. Ses cheveux lui descendaient jusqu'au-dessus des épaules, mais, au lieu de ressembler à une fille, ça lui donnait un air exotique à lui, ses grands yeux bruns reflétaient le soleil.

"NASH?" s'exclama Arthur, la colère et l'hystérie croissant dans sa voix. "Cobb, on était d'accord pour trouver un architecte, pas lui," déclara Arthur, en étouffant sa colère au fond de lui-même.

"On a besoin d'un architecte et on en a un. J'ai essayé d'en trouver un comme Ariadne, mais aucun n'était libre, donc, on doit travailler avec ce qu'on a." dit Cobb d'un ton sans équivoque, les deux hommes ignorant complètement le fait que Nash pouvait entendre chacun de leur mot.

"Il nous a vendu, comment on pourrait lui faire confiance? C'était à cause de lui que la mission a été compromise, à cause de lui que Cobol nous a renvoyé et …"

"Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire," se défendit Nash.

"On a tous fait ce qu'on devait faire, mais trahir tes équipiers?" dit Arthur en détachant son regard de l'architecte et les reporter sur Cobb. "Tu ne peux pas trouver un seul autre architecte? On n'a pas besoin de la perfection, juste de quelqu'un qui ne nous poignardera pas à la première occasion."

Cobb ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Nash fut plus rapide. "Arthur, je sais que tu ne me portes pas dans ton cœur après ce que j'ai fait, mais malheureusement tu as besoin de moi et d'après ce que Cobb m'a dit, tu n'as pas le temps de chercher quelqu'un d'autre."

Il y eut une courte pause à la fin de cette phrase, qu'Eames rompit en envoyant son poing dans la figure de l'architecte, le jetant à terre avec un cri de douleur.

"Et merde," se maudit-il, en se relevant et en posant une main contre sa blessure ensanglantée. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?"

"On n'a pas besoin de toi, si Dom utilisait ses talents d'architecte, on peut te laisser là. Mais malheureusement, on a besoin d'un architecte, un bon. Et on resté sur toi. on ne t'aime pas et, j'assume, tu ne nous aimes pas non plus, mais ce n'est pas pour nous, c'est pour sauver notre amie. Alors, tu peux soit fermer ta gueule et nous aider et quand tout sera fini, tout reviendra comme avant, soit tu peux partir en courant comme le lâche que tu es." cracha Eames, les yeux brillant de colère.

Nash cligna des yeux, surpris par sa soudaine rage. Il chercha de l'aide dans le regard de Cobb ou Arthur, mais les deux hommes le fixaient méchamment. Ils attendaient tous une réponse de sa part.

Nash revient sur Eames, un mélange d'irritation et d'embarras flottaient dans sa voix quand il parla. "Je vais vous aider" dit-il au faussaire, refusant de se laisser impressionner par la férocité de l'homme, "mais je ne suis là que pour l'argent."

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et s'en alla vers la camionnette blanche dans le lointain.

Oo0oO


	6. 6

CHAPITRE 6 : Le jeu commence

Oo0oO

Eames était assis, raide, derrière le volant de la camionnette, les dents serrées, alors que le trafic avançait à la vitesse d'un escargot. On pourrait croire que toute la ville a décidé de traverser ce pont-là et Eames se demandait si l'ancienne construction supporterait le poids de tous. Son âge ne le suprprenait pas, sachant que certaines construction de Londres étaient aussi vieille que Big Ben lui-même. Alors qu'ils étaient sur le pont, l'équipe avait une magnifique vue sur l'horloge, qui rendait le London Eye bien pâle en comparaison à sa beauté. Malgré sa taille sensiblement plus petite que la roue, Big Bon demeurait toujours un symbole qui définissait Londres, son style architectural néo-gothique représentait le classique intarrissable au fil des ans.

Les gigantesques aiguilles de métal indiquaient 11:30, ce qui leur donnait encore une demi-heure avant leur rendez-vous avec le kidnappeur d'Ariadne. Dans des circonstances normales, cela ne posait aucun problème, le London Eye se situant juste sur l'autre rive de la Tamise. Malheureusement, le trafic du pont étant très dense à cette heure-là, cette situation les mettait en retard ; en dix minutes, ils avaient à peine fait un tiers de la traversée.

Malgré le temps qui jouait contre eux, ils restèrent dans un silence maladroit, laissant leurs pensées prendre la mesure de leur conscience. Cobb, assis à l'avant à côté d'Eames, gardait ses yeux fixés devant lui, sans expression sur le visage. Assis juste derrière lui, Arthur détailla la Tamise, le fleuve en contrebas et ses pensées revenaient inévitablement sur la chute du pont pendant le travail sur Fisher Jr.. Enfin, Nash occupait le siège derrière le pilote, ses yeux bougeaient en va-et-vient continu entre l'homme et la fenêtre. Pas un not n'était échangé entre les quatre hommes et c'était probablement mieux ainsi. Il était presque certain que c'était les derniers instants de paix dont ils pourraient profiter avant que ce mystérieux "jeu" ne commence.

Après plusieurs minutes de silence complet, la camionnette réussi finalement à se frayer petit à petit un chemin à travers le pont et émergea dans les rues ouvertes. La plupart des voitures et taxis se dispersa à travers la ville, permettant à Eames de rouler à une vitesse convenable pour chercher un place de parking. Cependant, la plupart des places de parking avaient été occupée, sans doute par des touristes cherchant à trouver le temps de faire deux attractions majeures dans la même journée. Le temps s'écoulait rapidement et ils purent finalement trouver une Ford bleue qui quittait juste sa place. Au grand dam de la voiture qui les suivait (et qui avait klaxonné à plusieurs reprises sont mécontentement), Eames braqua et coinça la camionnette entre un Lexus grise et Camry verte bien terne.

"Aurais-tu pu trouver pire place de parking?" murmura Nash à Eames alors qu'il avait ouvert sa porte et se glissa sur la chaussée avec quelques difficultés.

"C'est la plus proche de Big Ben qui est gratuite," coupa Arthur, sauvant Nash de ce qui aurait été une réponse sévère de la part d'Eames. "En plus, on a pas vraiment le temps d'en trouver une autre."

Nash jeta un œil à la gigantesque horloge, reniflant l'impertinence, mais fini par garder ses remarques pour lui.

"Bon, et bien, allons-y," dit Cobb, prenant la position implicite de leader de l'équipe. Personne ne le remit en question : ils l'avaient tous accepté à la tête de leur équipe depuis longtemps. Même avant que Cobb n'abandonne son rôle d'architecte pour celui d'extracteur, il avait toujours été le leader de chaque mission. Il effectuait chaque extraction avec une confiance modéré, ne prenait jamais de risques inconsidérés et n'ajoutait aucun objectif personnel. S'il y avait une chose à dire à propos de Dominic Cobb, c'est qu'il était vraiment bon dans ce qu'il faisait.

Après avoir été certain que tout le monde ait mis pieds à terre, Cobb s'en alla vers Big Ben, Arthur et les autres le suivant. Le chemin jusqu'à la tour à l'est du palais de Westminster fut court, et les quatres hommes arrivèrent sur la place juste à midi. Les aiguilles de métal se rejoignirent sur le douze et une cloche de bronze sonna les traditionnels douze coups de midi de l'intérieur de la tour, laissant un groupe de pigeaon surpris s'échapper dans le vaste ciel bleu.

Après le douzième coup, le groupe observa le parc autour d'eux. Tout comme le London Eye, l'endroit grouillait de monde, la majorité d'entre eux posant pour faire des photos de leurs amis avec Big Ben en arrière-plan. Quelques uns s'étaient rassemblés sur l'herbe verte adjacente à la Tamise : pic-nic romantique les pieds dans l'eau, dessinateur et peintre intéressé par l'impsant monument et autre hobby pour passer le temps. Cependant, aucun d'eux ne semblait se lever ou essayer d'entrer en contact avec les quatres hommes, comme s'ils les trouvaient suspect. En même temps, quel espèce de gens sains d'esprit portait des costumes complet au milieu de la journée?

"Est-ce que quelqu'un voit quelque chose?" demanda Cobb à son équipe scrutant la foule.

"Non," répondit Arthur le premier, court et simple.

"Rien," soupira Eames, tenant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil.

"Euh… oui," répondit en dernier une petite voix étouffée.

Ils se retournèrent à la réponse hésitante de Nash. Un homme se tenait juste derrière l'épaule gauche de l'architecte, une arme à feu bien dissumulée pointée contre lui dans son dos.

L'homme avait les cheveux rouges hérissés qui s'arrêtaient juste au niveau de ses yeux verts ternes qui, combiné avec sa stature robuste, lui donnait un look de bagarreurs des pubs irlandais. Quand il parla pourtant, son accent n'était pas irlandais comme ils s'y attendèrent, mais une sorte de mixte entre d'autres langues que les quatres hommes avaient de la peine à identifier.

"Heureux de voir que vous l'avez fait," sourit l'homme, comme s'il les connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'il n'avait pas une arme dirigée contre l'un d'entre eux.

"Je suppose que vous êtes l'homme que nous sommes sensé rencontrer," déclara Arthur, soutenant son regard sans sourciller.

"Et je suppose que tu es Arthur," sourit-il à nouveau, bien que sourire n'était pas le meilleur descriptif.

Ricaner était meilleur, car son visage avait un niveau de confiance suffisant et il savait qu'il avait un ascendant certain sur ces hommes.

Surpris par le fait que l'homme l'ait appelé par son prénom, Arthur ne montra aucun signe extérieur, conservant ce sang-froid glacial alors qu'il se retournait vers l'homme.

"L'arme est vraiment nécessaire?" demanda Eames en changeant de sujet, en référence à l'objet toujours contre le dos de Nash, mal à l'aise. "Vous avez déjà l'un des nôtres."

"Précaution supplémentaires," dit-il en haussant les épaules, comme si lui-même ne semblait pas voir la nécessité de cela.

Puis, il se retourna vers les trois hommes. "Je dois vous demander de vous désrmez maintenant, sauf si, bien sûr, préférez que je le descende ici."

"Ok, Allez-y," plaisanta Eames, souriant à l'expression horrifiée qui passa sur le visage de Nash.

L'homme n'apprécia pas la plaisanterie de Eames et sa voix prit un ton sévère quand il ordonna : "Vos armes." Il se répéta et, arrivant apparemment de nulle part, un deuxième homme apparu. Comme le premier, il portait un simple costume léger, mais il était plus grand et plus maigre que le premier. Il avait la peau noire et il était chauve et il avait une aura plus mystérieuse, plus hostile que l'homme aux cheveux rouges. Dans ses mains, il portait un sac en cuir vide qu'il jeta au centre du groupe.

Comprenant l'astuce, l'équipe sortit différentes armes de leur poche – des armes de poings, un revolver, même un couteau de l'armée suisse appartenant à Nash – tout fut négigemment jeté dans le sac. Bien sûr, les hommes ne faisaient aucunement confiance en leur parole et ils firent rapidement une fouille détaillée sur l'architecte, le faussaire, l'organisateur et, enfin, l'extracteur. A la fin de leur fouille, chacun avait été dépouillé de tout ce qu'il possédait, même de la précieuse malette du PASIV malgré les protestations de Cobb.

Une fois que tout était dans le sac, l'homme noir le reprit, le prenant fermement par les côtés. Maintenant que tous étaient désarmés, l'homme aux cheveux rouges eut un sourire satisfait et libéra Nash de la menace de son arme.

"Suivez-moi."

Oo0oO

L'homme se promenait impatiemment dans la pièce, le téléphone noir collé à son oreille pendant qu'il attendait que l'on décroche. Juste avant la dernière sonnerie, il y eut un bruit sec et une vosi se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

"Je suppose que tu appelles avec de bonnes nouvelles,"dit la voix avec un ton qui était plus une déclaration qu'une question.

"Oui, Jarvis viens juste d'appeler et de confirmer. Ils se sont fait avoir à Big Ben et sont mainteant emmenés à leur première localisation."

"Bien. Et par rapport à Miles?"

"Ils ne suspectent rien de se côte-là," sourit l'homme, "Votre plan se déroule parfaitement bien."

"Ne me flattes pas," le coupa soudainement la voix, "Je t'ai prévenu, ne les sous-estimes pas. A un moment donné, ils pourraient se retourner contre vous et ce sera fini avant même de commencer."

"Ou…oui, monsieur," bégaya-t-il, son voile de confiance s'étant effacé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

Là-dessus, la ligne fut coupée.

Oo0oO


	7. 7

CHAPITRE 7 : Une ville sans visage

Oo0oO

_**29 :59 Arthur**_

Arthur failli faire tomber son téléphone de surprise, il ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de couper la ligne quand il s'élança sur le trottoir. S'il le faisait, il pensait alors qu'il entendrait un rire glacial tinter du haut-parleur. Alors qu'il ne lui fallait rien de plus pour montrer à cet homme de quoi il était capable, il savait qu'il devait bouger. Le temps passait et s'il voulait avoir une chance de retrouver les autres avant le temps imparti, il devait bouger, vite. Maudissant mentalement qu'il ne puisse utiliser ni voiture, ni téléphone, il courut au hasard dans la rue.

Oo0oO

_**24 :30 Eames**_

Eames sortit au coin de la rue, pestant silencieusement lorsqu'il se retrouva ne-à-nez avec un grand mur en brique gris. Toute la ville ressemblait à un putain de dédale, comme un labyrinthe. Chaque tournant révélait un cul-de-sac, ou une rue où il avait déjà passé et sa frustration augmentait à chaque fois qu'il empruntait la mauvaise route. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé et où les autres pouvaient bien être. La seule chose dont il était certain était qu'il allait certainement tuer l'architecte qui avait construit cette chose. Souriant à la pensée que cela pouvait bien être Nash, Eames s'employa à nouveau à chercher son chemin.

Oo0oO

_**20 :30 Arthur**_

L'organisateur prit une grande inspiration, heureux de constater qu'il avait réussi à le faire au cœur de Londres. Il avait perdu beaucoup de temps dans le parc dont les arbres semblaient toujours s'arranger pour le ramener à son point de départ. Il avait cependant réussi à briser ce cercle vicieux et à rejoindre le cœur de la capitale britannique.

La cité elle-même avait une beauté sans égal, quelque chose comme un mélange entre Chicago et San Diego. Seulement, en dépit de son paysage de carte postale et de ses douces et monotones rues, elle dégageait un sentiment de vide. Il y avait des gens, oui, mais ils leur manquaient de la vie, des sentiments et la ville s'en ressentait en étant désespérément calme. C'était ce genre de petits défauts qui caractérisaient le monde du rêve ; la perfection. C'est la perfection qui vous leurrait, qui emprisonnent votre esprit avec ces promesses. Mais si vous savez comment regarder, ce sont ces choses qui font que votre rêve sonne faux.

Juste à ce moment, ces repérages se glissaient inconsciemment dans l'esprit d'Arthur. Il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que les projections décident de faire autre chose que simplement le regarder avec mépris. Et il préférait être bien loin quand cela arriverait. Desserrant sa cravate, Arthur continua son chemin sur l'avenue.

Oo0oO

_**16 :13 Nash et Cobb**_

"Comment ce mec veut que l'on retrouve Arthur et Eames en 30 minutes ?" s'enquit Nash, irrité, en suivant le coin du bâtiment.

"En fait, nous avons déjà retrouvé tout le monde," dit Cobb avec une voix plate, en surveillant la rue vide. A ce qu'il pensait, cette rue coupait par le centre de la ville, elle était plus large et plus dense que les autres que les deux hommes avaient empruntés avant. Mais il ne pouvait en être certain ; c'était un rêve après tout.

Quand il nota soudain le manque d'effort de Nash, il se moqua par-dessus son épaule.

"Nous aurions probablement fait plus de chemin si tu n'étais pas toujours en train de falâner comme un touriste."

"Je ne te vois pas faire autre chose de plus utile," répliqua Nash, quand il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Cobb et reporta son attention sur la rue. Il remarqua alors que les gens les fixaient avec des regards brillants de mépris, un regard de tueur luisant dans leurs yeux.

"On ne devrait pas rester ici," murmura Cobb en effaçant son attention des projections.

"Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne rien changer !" reprocha Cobb en lançant un regard furieux à son architecte.

"Je n'ai rien fait !" se défendit Nash en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. "C'est probablement le subconscient de n'importe qui."

Cobb ne dit rien, détachant son regard de Nash pour le reporter sur la rue.

"On devrait bouger, rester sur place n'est pas la meilleur option pour nous, maintenant. Viens."

Il descendit dans la rue. Résistant à l'envie de lui rappeler que c'était juste ce qu'il venait de dire, Nash le suivit.

Oo0oO

_**11 :57 Eames**_

Il serra son poing au fond de sa poche et ralentit le pas pour mieux se fondre dans la foule. Eames essaya d'avoir l'air nonchalant ; il pensait même à s'arrêter dans un bar et boire quelques verres. Mais ses efforts étaient de ne pas céder, il devait toujours pouvoir compter sur sa vision périphérique. Les gens se déplaçaient à travers la foule et ils semblaient vraiment faire partie d'elle. En surface, ils paraissaient être de parfait businessman, avec même de classique blazer et attaché-case. Mais ils n'étaient nulle part proche de la City, le quartier commercial de Londres. Cet endroit représentait plutôt ce que l'on appelait "les bas-fonds de la ville" où les bâtiments géant étaient remplacés par de petites échoppes et boutiques.

Après avoir marché un peu, le faussaire avait identifié 6 hommes ; trop pour en prendre un seul, surtout s'il avait une plus grande carrure. Il pensa alors qu'il ne faisait que reporter l'inévitable. Eames continua à avancer, observant avec appréhension la distance entre lui et ces hommes qui se faisait de plus en plus courtes.

Oo0oO

_**11 :20 Arthur**_

Arthur augmenta sa foulée, un froncement de sourcil très marqué sur son frond. Il commençait à désespérer. En regardant sa montre, il constata que 23 minutes s'étaient écoulées, le reste allait se dérober rapidement. Il n'avait encore vu personne de son équipe. Nash pouvait lui être d'un grand secours, mais il ne comptait pas là-dessus ; il n'était pas aussi chanceux.

Oo0oO

_**10 :38 Nash et Cobb**_

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire "faire profil bas ?" siffla Cobb en colère contre Nash, en référence aux alarmes de sécurité qui venaient de s'enclencher et giclait leur lumière rouge contre le gris des bâtiments de la rue.

Nash leva les yeux au ciel en sortant une petite arme de poing noire. "Tu voulais ça, oui ou non ?"

Cobb n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de prendre l'arme, la charger et la glisser dans sa ceinture. "J'espère que tu sais qu'on ne peut pas courir à travers la ville avec un arme chargée jusqu'à qu'on les trouve." fit remarquer Cobb.

"Et bien, on ne peut pas y aller désarmer," rétorqua Nash, irrité de devoir se défendre. Il s'arrêta un moment avant d'ajouter : "je suis désolé pour ces projections. Elles sont hostiles, mais elles… n'attaquent pas. Même quand j'ai volé les armes. C'est comme si elles étaient…

"intelligente," conclut Cobb sur le même ton. "Ce n'est pas un subconscient standard et il n'est pas militarisé. Je parierai sur un autre extracteur qui fait quelque chose sur cet esprit, mais quoi… je n'en sais rien."

"Donc, avons-nous une petite chance ici ?" demanda Nash, une pointe d'appréhension crissant dans sa voix.

Cobb ne répondit pas tout de suite. En fait, il ignora totalement la question.

Oo0oO

_**10 :38 Eames**_

Eames n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'ils étaient là ; il pouvait les sentir, là, debout comme un mur humain entre lui et le bout de la rue. Il se retourna lentement, ne voulant pas faire de geste brusque qui se traduirait par une balle dans le crâne.

Le faussaire ricana sous le nez de ces hommes. Puis, il se rendit compte qu'il avait mal compté ; au lieu de 6, il y avait 8 personnes, dont la moitié était armée et pointait leur arme vers son cœur. Eames soupira, fit craquer ses doigts pour monter sa tension. Les armes suivirent chacun de ses mouvements.

"Nous pouvons commencer ?"

Oo0oO

_**12 :26 Arthur**_

Il entendit l'agitation depuis le milieu de la rue, les tirs des armes à feu déchirant l'atmosphère lourde comme un couteau. Un sentiment de peur envahi l'organisateur, pas de peur pour lui-même mais comme une gifle d'espoir et de culpabilité. Il se précipita vers l'avant


	8. 8

CHAPITRE 8 : Douleur de feu

Oo0oO

_**10 :20 Arthur et Eames  
**_

La première balle lui traversa l'épaule et le faussaire grimaça en sentant le métal chaud transpercer sa chair. Malgré la douleur, cependant, Eames ressentit un léger soulagement ; on survivait assez facilement à une épaule blessée, du moment que personne ne le tue avant que ce jeu stupide ne soit terminé. Et survivre était tout ce qu'il voulait. Feignant de partir sur sa gauche, les balles criblant le mur derrière lui, il se jeta en avant, sur les tireurs.

Heureusement, sa détermination, semblait les avoir pris par surprise et il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne commencèrent à riposter. Tournoyant tel un serpent, Eames utilisa un mélange d'adresse et de force brute pour terrasser ces hommes. Il virvoleta tel un boxeur, faisant voler son poing dans l'air, et recommença avec plus de violence lorsqu'il entendait les craquements sinistres des os qui rencontrait son poing et en gardait les marques.

Mais son sourire se fana quand tout le monde se jeta sur lui. Furieux par les coups qu'il leur avait portés, ils l'immobilisèrent en profitant de leur surnombre et le firent tomber à genoux. Eames se débattit désespérément pour se libérer, ayant rapidement compris que, du moment qu'ils le tenaient, ils pourraient facilement le tuer. Soudain, se jouant de leur portée, deux "Bang" violent percutèrent l'air. La première balle siffla très proche de l'oreille gauche du faussaire, touchant un premier homme et le jetant à terre. La seconde, bien qu'ayant effleuré sa cuisse, frappa un deuxième homme qui s'effrondra avec un bruit sourd.

A cet instant, Eames savait que la prochaine lui serait fatale, et il devait absolument retarder sa mort. Il entendit soudain, un cri de douleur et, étonnamment, ce n'était pas le sien. Il offrit toutefois la distraction nécessaire à Eames pour se remettre sur ses pieds et, un battement de cœur plus tard, il fut salué par un visage familier.

"T'en a mis du temps pour te pointer !" salua Eames et reconnaissant l'organisateur. Les deux hommes se mirent dos à dos au centre des crétins qu'ils restaient (ils n'étaient plus que 5).

"J'avais pensé que tu avais besoin d'un coup de main", dit Arthur en passant, avec un sourire fatigué. Avec une énergie retrouvée, les deux hommes se jetèrent sur leurs assaillants.

Oo0oO

_**7 :43 Nash et Cobb**_

Cobb s'accroupit derrière la fontaine, entendant le vol des balles s'arrêter brusquement contre la surface dure. Il prit une grande inspiration. Ecartant son regard de la fusillade, il hurla par-dessus son épaule.

"Dis-moi que tu as fini.", demanda-t-il urgemment à Nash en rechargeant son arme, "Je ne vais pas être capable de les retenir bien longtemps !"

"Je fais le plus vite que je peux", rétorqua Nash sans lever les yeux des câbles sur lesquels il travaillait, "Boque-les encore quelques minutes.".

Grinçant des dents, Cobb, regarda autour de la fontaine, posa son doigt contre la détente et, rageusement, il tira plusieurs projections. Rapidement, il fut obligé de se remettre à couvert contre une arme plus puissante crachant ses balles contre leur repli. "Temps écoulé, Nash."

Pendant un moment, l'appel de Cobb n'eut pas de réponse, et les mots moururent dans les cris des armes quand il les répéta. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse les redire une fois de plus, Nash répondit précipitemment.

"… J'y suis ! Je crois que je l'ai !" annonça-t-il, se reculant pour voir son œuvre. Appuyant sur le gros bouton jaune, il attendit et écouta. Au bout d'une dizaine de secondes de silence, Nash presse à nouveau le bouton. Rien.

"C'est lancé," confirma Nash, soupirant de soulagement. "Je ne suis pas certain du temps qu'on a. Peut-être 10 minutes, maximum… 10 secondes minimum."

"Je me fiche du temps qu'on a ; je veux seulement savoir si on peut le faire," coupa Cobb, appuyé, tendu, le dos contre la fontaine.

Nash hésita, examinant les câbles entremêlés et frappa le tableau de cntrôle. "Si on bouge maintenant… peut-être."

"Peut-être que ça marche."

Ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps, Cobb abandonna la ligne de feu. Il avait à peine quitté sa position que la fontaine éclata en mille morceaux dans une immense explosion, l'impact et la force de l'explosion jeta à terre aussi bien Nash que Cobb.

Oo0oO

_**5 :20 Arthur et Eames  
**_

Cinq minutes après le début, le combat fut terminé, une masse de corps jonchant les environs ensanglantées. Seules deux personnes étaient restées de bout, l'une saignant abondamment d'une blessure à l'épaule, l'autre boitant avec ce qu'il semblait être une jambe cassée. L'homme saignant se laissa tomber, épuisé, contre le mur et se laissa glissé jusqu'en position assise. Suivant son mouvement, une trace rouge marqua le mur derrière lui.

"Eames, il faut te lever, on doit retrouver les autres.", dit Arthur entre deux souffles, tout aussi désireux de s'effondrer contre le mur.

Eames secoua la tête. "Je… peut à peine… respirer. Comment… tu veux… que je… puisse marcher ?", demanda-t-il, le souffle encore plus court que celui d'Arthur.

"Je vais te soutenir," insista l'organisateur en aidant Eames à se remettre sur ses pieds.

"Tu es fou… si tu penses… pouvoir m'aider avec… la jambe que tu as." Murmura Eames, essoufflé.

"Et bien, je dois être fou. Maintenant, viens, et ne t'appuie pas complètement sur moi," répondit Arthur, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire au faussaire. S'appuyant l'un sur l'autre, les deux hommes descendirent la ruelle en boitement durement.

Oo0oO

_**7 :00 Nash et Cobb**_

Cobb se remit péniblement sur ses pieds, grimaçant comme s'il venait de recevoir un son sifflant et persistant dans ses oreilles. Il se sentit comme s'il venait de se faire renverser par un bus et fut certain de ressembler exactement à ça, mais heureusement, il était sain et sauf. Quelques brûlures profondes sur la partie inférieur de sa jambe (qui piquait comme l'enfer) et une terrible migraine, mais il pouvait au moins marcher.

Pendant ce temps, Nash s'était aussi relevé et remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux quand Cobb s'approcha de lui. Heureusement, il n'eut pas à se demander si Cobb allait bien ou non, la façon dont il marchait (assez maladroite) lui donna la réponse. Il mentionna simplement le puits.

"Descends toi d'abord, je te suis dans une minute."

"D'accord." acquiesça simplement l'architecte avant de disparaitre dans le trou sombre.

Cobb observait silencieusement Nash descendre, regardant comme il utilisait les deux câbles de suspension et les poutres de soutien pour procéder à la descente. Mais le jeune homme était attentif à ne jamais laisser les câbles prendre ton son poids, de peur que l'ascenseur ne redémarre et n'écrase son corps fragile.

Au bout de 30 secondes d'observation et de préparation mentale, Cobb commença à son tour à descendre. Il ne fallut qu'un moment pour que les nausées de l'apesanteur ne se présentent et Cobb dû se battre pour pouvoir les contrôler. La peur n'est que dans la tête, se rappela-t-il en se posant prudemment sur la poutre suivante. Le puits était chaud et étouffant, l'air enfermé menaçait de le faire suffoquer tandis qu'il continuait à descendre. Cherchant son air, Cobb ralentit sa descente et grogna lorsque sa jambe blessée se cogna contre une autre poutre.

"Tout va bien là-haut ?" s'enquit Nash en contre-bas.

"Ça va, continue" répondit Cobb en serrant les dents.

Après cela, les deux hommes continuèrent leur descente dans le silence qui ne fut déchiré que lorsqu'ils réajustèrent leur position sur les poutres et entre les câbles. Quelques précieuses minutes s'enfuirent et Nash posa les pieds sur un étage avec Cobb au-dessus de lui. Malgré quelques dérapages mineurs, la descente se passa sans problème, les deux hommes avaient même osé prendre complètement appui sur les câbles pour aller plus vite. Mais maintenant, à près de 30 pieds du sol, un craquement violent se fit entendre.

"C'était quoi, ça ?" demanda Cobb, gelé.

Avant que Nash ne puisse répondre, un autre bruit fit écho contre les murs.

"Cobb, sort de là !" hurla Nash désespérément, son dernier mot masqué par une série de bruits de broyage. On entendait un bruit sinistre venant d'en haut, comme si les câbles lâchaient les uns après les autres et puis, soudain, un bruit sec comme s'ils venaient de céder. A ce moment, Cobb fit une folle course jusqu'au sol, un mélange de chute et de descente contrôlée jalonnant son chemin dans le puits. Puis, soudain, l'ascenseur se mit à descendre, doublant facilement la vitesse de Cobb.

A 20 pieds du sol, Cobb se laissa tomber sur le sol, un cri de douleur lui échappant alors qu'il tomba lourdement contre le métal froid. En tendant la main, Nash attrapa Cobb et le ramena vers lui. Les deux hommes quittèrent ainsi le chemin de l'objet tombant. Une seconde plus tard, l'ascenseur s'écrasa violemment, faisant trembler tout le bâtiment par l'impact contre le sol.

"Seigneur," murmura Cobb en regardant avec horreur le désastre. Pendant un moment, les deux hommes restèrent assis là, trop choqué pour bouger. Finalement, cependant, ils se remirent sur leurs pieds, déterminé à retrouver Arthur et Eames avant que le temps ne leur manque.

N'ayant aucune idée du temps qui avait passé, s'ils en avaient encore ou non, Cobb et Nash sortirent du bâtiment.

Oo0oO


End file.
